<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Never Had A Lover Like Me by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415929">You've Never Had A Lover Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zine Promos [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bodyguard Otabek Altin, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Courtship, Djinni &amp; Genies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), M/M, Magic, Political Alliances, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Royalty, Supportive Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri never thought he'd get much from his life, being a street rat for most of his existence, but when he accidentally ends up awakening a genie and wishing to become a prince, things take quite a dramatic turn, now he has to seduce the local prince- ironically also named Yuri- in a desperate attempt to not fail even more miserably</p>
<p>In the mean time, Yura is a prince who has to marry a wealthy royal to save his country, when a bumbling anxious prince also named Yuri awkwardly tries to court him, he sees exactly the rich man he needs to save his country without having to resort to marrying a more annoying suitor- like JJ</p>
<p>Both in love with someone else but needing the other to survive, will they be able to withstand marrying eachother? Or does fate have other plans in mind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zine Promos [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Never Had A Lover Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a promo peice for Once Upon A Time, a YOI fairytale zine! https://onceuponayoi.tumblr.com/ I had wanted to do it for the zine but I'd already done both my peices before I even thought of this xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My name is Yuri Katsuki, at twenty-three, I'm just another dime-a-dozen street rat who has to steal to survive, I never had any high hopes, but I ended up getting recruited by a band of theives to rob some Cave Of Wonders, they were going to let me die in there but... somehow... that's not quite what happened....</em>
</p>
<p>"So.... I can wish for anything?"</p>
<p>"Anything except for more wishes,"</p>
<p>There was a genie laying across from him, smiling up at Yuri like he had won the lottery</p>
<p>What was Yuri's life at this point?</p>
<p>"So I could end world hunger?"</p>
<p>"Well...... yes, technically, but I wouldn't do that if I were you," Viktor warned, resting his cheek against his palm</p>
<p>"What? Why not?"</p>
<p>"Wishes are complicated, our magic is designed to make people have a 'be carefull what you wish for' type of moment, so the bigger your wish gets, the more that could go wrong with it, say that you wish for a rose,"</p>
<p>Viktor snapped his fingers, a blue rose full of thorns appearing between his fingers, wich he then carefully handed to Yuri, being sure that they avoided touching the thorns</p>
<p>"Easy enough, not big enough for anything to go terribly wrong, but you <em>may</em> want to specify a <em>red</em> rose- and thornless too," he explained, a thornless red rose then appearing in his hand, wich he delicately exchanged for Yuri's blue one, running his finger down the stem as the thorns fell off before tucking that one behind his ear</p>
<p>"The devil is in the details, or perhaps better put- if you're not detailed, you may as well be speaking to the devil,"</p>
<p>"Ok.... but... ending world hunger is a selfless act, how can that go wrong?"</p>
<p>"Cannibalism," Viktor answered immediately, with such effortlessness that Yuri felt ill, his face going terribly pale</p>
<p>"...Why does it feel like you say that from experience?"</p>
<p>"What, you think you're the first selfless master I've ever had?" Viktor chuckled, shifting to sit up</p>
<p>"I knew another once, many, many years ago.... she tried that too, but she didn't wish for more food, she just wished for people to stop being hungry, so..."</p>
<p>"You don't have to explain more," Yuri groaned, tucking his head in his arms miserably</p>
<p>"She had to undo that wish wich cost her another wish, and she spent her third wishing for enough food in the world to keep everyone fed without worry, but..... even though her wish was granted, that didn't mean hunger ended, because those in poverty were still in poverty and those who were rich-"</p>
<p>"Just kept hoarding everything for themselves," Yuri guessed bitterly</p>
<p>"Yeah... you get it," Viktor frowned, and to his credit, he atleast looked fairly guilty about it, clearly he wasn't happy about that either</p>
<p>"So then can you just tell me what to wish for?"</p>
<p>"No.... I'm sorry, I wish I could, but that's against the rules,"</p>
<p>"...Are you just making this up as you go along?" Yuri asked suspiciously</p>
<p>"What? No! Yuri, genies can't lie, it's-"</p>
<p>"Against the rules?"</p>
<p>Pursing his lips, Viktor looked down, fidgeting a little with the picnic blanket they were laying on</p>
<p>"Just so you know, Yuri, I do like you, genuinely, I wouldn't lie to you even if I could,"</p>
<p>Yuri forced a smile, reaching out and placing his hand over Viktor's</p>
<p>"I appreciate that, but what do we do now? I don't want to waste my wishes, nor do I want to spend them on attempts that are only going to fail miserably and make my life worse,"</p>
<p>"Well that's easy, just carry the lamp around with you and I'll be wherever you are, whenever you need me, I'm your's indefinitely, until you make your last wish, I'm in your service,"</p>
<p>Viktor punctuated that by kissing Yuri's hand</p>
<p>Yuri made a sound that somewhat resembled a dying animal</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit!!! Is this what your life is always like!?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much!!"</p>
<p>Yuri had made the mistake of going into the marketplace after getting back from his little expedition to the middle of nowhere</p>
<p>He didn't know where he was, for the most part, the theives had dragged him what felt like a million miles away, and he had hoped that he could get home if he could ask some people where he was</p>
<p>Unfortunately....even if <em>he</em> didn't recognize where he was, someone <em>else</em> recognized <em>him</em>- namely a royal guard he had pissed off a few days before in another town....</p>
<p>Now he was running around trying to escape the flock of armed guards chasing him and Viktor....</p>
<p>Viktor had just scooped him up and teleported them several miles away.....</p>
<p>"This is how you live?!" Viktor shreiked as they slumped against a building</p>
<p>"Sorta," Yuri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck</p>
<p>"I've been on the streets since I was a kid, never managed to get off of them," he mused, picking at the fabric of his old, worn pants</p>
<p>"Yuri...."</p>
<p>"I've never been able to get out of this awful cycle I'm in and I just.... I just wish I was a prince so I-"</p>
<p>"Yuri no!!!"</p>
<p>It was only after it had come out of his mouth that Yuri realized his mistake, a look of horror falling over his expression as purple smoke puffed up around them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And this, folks, is exactly why Viktor had been trying to shush Yuri everytime he nearly said the word "wish" before</p>
<p>At the current moment, Yuri was pacing around, panicking, looking like he was about to puke</p>
<p>"I can't be a prince!!! I don't know <i>anything</i> about being a prince!! I can't do this! You have to take it back! I resce-"</p>
<p>"No!" Viktor shouted, rushing to put a hand over Yuri's mouth</p>
<p>"You can't rescind a wish of this size without there being major consequences! Do you <em>want</em> to hear the rest of the cannibalism story?"</p>
<p>Judging by the cringe woven over Yuri's face, Viktor was going to take that as a firm "no"</p>
<p>"Then what do I DO!? I can't be a prince Viktor! I don't know what I'm doing! I don't even know what country I run!!"</p>
<p>"So then get yourself an experienced guide to teach you,"</p>
<p>"Like... a coach...?" Yuri asked slowly</p>
<p>Viktor tapped his chin, head tilting a little as he stepped behind the newly appointed prince and set his hand on Yuri's shoulder, his eyes gleaming as he turned Yuri around and nodded towards the palace in the distance</p>
<p>"I was thinking more like..... a <em>husband</em>....."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know I can't let you go out alone, don't you?"</p>
<p>The blonde cursed, nose wrinkling as he turned around and glared at the guard behind him</p>
<p>"You know I don't give a flying fuck, don't you?"</p>
<p>The guard was not impressed- neither was the tiger sitting peacefully at his side</p>
<p>"Come ooooon Beka!! I HAVE to get out of here before I go fucking INSANE!! Grandpa has set up ANOTHER band of suitors today and I just-"</p>
<p>"You can't run from your duties Yura," Otabek interrupted, watching the prince's face turn red with anger before stepping closer and gently setting a hand on his shoulder</p>
<p>"But I do sympathize with you,"</p>
<p>"I don't get why getting married has to be part of my 'duties', I'm a good prince goddamn it! I make good decisions, I know my people, I'm just, I'm brave and I've got a heart of fucking GOLD, why do I have to be married too?!"</p>
<p>"To carry on your blue-blooded lineage and create alliances with another country that can help dig the country out of the financial pit we're currently in,"</p>
<p>Damn he hated when Otabek was right</p>
<p>Even if Yura wanted to argue the first half of that- and trust him, he did- he couldn't argue the second</p>
<p>After fighting an enormous war that had drained the country of the vast majority of it's wealth, the impending union between him and some rich ruler from afar was really the only way to save his country from being decimated by their enemies- or hell even from being ripped apart internally</p>
<p>Poverty was getting worse and the people were getting restless, Yura wasn't stupid, he knew what happened to royalty when the entire country turned against them and he liked his head where it was, thank you very much, he didn't want to end up like that cake lady from France!</p>
<p>Yura was in no position to marry for love, he had to marry wise, he had to marry just, and he really, <em>really</em> had to marry rich</p>
<p>"I hate war," he said quietly, moving to carefully sit on the edge of the fountain behind him, eyes downcast as his pet tiger left Otabek's side, moving to flop down in front of Yura and stick her head in his lap for ear scritches</p>
<p>"You and I both," Otabek agreed quietly, taking a deep breath as he moved to sit next to his freind</p>
<p>"But if it makes you feel any better, I got a good look at your choices for today, almost none of them are as offensive as JJ,"</p>
<p>Yura barked a laugh, grinning a little as his fingers ran back and forth over the tiger's thick fur</p>
<p>"Oh really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, there's a princess from Italy who seems especially nice, although you may hate your in-laws, her brother seems like a real peice of work,"</p>
<p>Yura made a hacking, gagging sound, shaking his head</p>
<p>"I'm not fucking interested in women! I don't know how many times I have to say it!"</p>
<p>"I know, but it may be in your best interest to marry one, women are far more understanding and peacefull rulers than men, and besides... I have a harder time believing that a wife would banish me from your side than I do a husband,"</p>
<p>"Anybody who tries to take you away from me is dead fucking meat," Yura insisted with a growl, eyes glinting</p>
<p>"Thanks for the support," Otabek chuckled lowly, watching his freind simmer down- if only a little</p>
<p>"You really think I should keep the door open for women huh?"</p>
<p>"Sure, consider all your options, you aren't marrying for love after all, you're marrying for political gain, and besides, I still don't know how you intend to continue your bloodline without marrying a woman... unless there's some magical man out there who can just wish for a baby and have one fall out of the sky, or wish himself pregnant or something,"</p>
<p>The idea made both of them laugh, even if barely, but it only made Yura feel more somber in the end</p>
<p>The fact that one day in the near future these meetings with Otabek could very well end, that his freedom would be gone and he'd be confined to a life inside palace walls pleasing a spouse and doing papperwork instead of running around the country taking note of people's concerns and conditions himself made him feel sick to his stomach</p>
<p>All he could do was take Otabek's hand and squeeze it tightly, praying for the moment to last a little longer</p>
<p>The prayers went unanswered, as some strange noise started from across the palace</p>
<p>Exchanging confused looks, Otabek and Yura both rose to their feet, rushing from the patio area and out to the balcony across the building, peering down at.... what could loosely be described as a "parade"</p>
<p>"What the fuck is this shit?" Yura blanched, nose wrinkling as he stared down at the massive scene taking place in the street below</p>
<p>
  <em>"He's got seventy-five golden camels, purple peacocks he's got fifty-three!"</em>
</p>
<p>Yura narrowed his eyes, watching the tall silver-haired man screech on the back of a-.... <em>tiger</em>.....</p>
<p>
  <em>"When it comes to exotic type mammals, has he got a zoo? I'm telling you! It's a world-class menagerie!"</em>
</p>
<p>That's when Yura's attention shifted to the man the silver-haired idiot was screaming about- a brunette, wearing expensive blue robes that looked like they came from the east, his hair slicked back and a shy but... <em>seductive</em>... smile on his face....</p>
<p>He vaguely heard the silver-haired man call him <em>Prince Yuri</em>- wich was... bizarre... as that was <em>his name</em>...</p>
<p><em>"Handsome is he!"</em> the silver-haired one shouted, having leapt onto the top of the carriage this "Prince Yuri" was riding on and yanking off the multi-layered robes, showing off a much tighter, darker blue and violet outfit, covered in jewls and gems....</p>
<p><em>"That physique! How can I speak? Weak in the nees!!"</em> the silver-haired one sighed, swooning dramatically only to be caught- if a bit awkwardly- by this "handsome prince"</p>
<p>Those gems....</p>
<p>They were amazing!</p>
<p>Clearly this "Prince Yuri" came from extreme wealth, and although he wore what looked like a mask of confidence, he was clearly not used to all of this fanfare, wich meant that his ego was- hopefully- slimmer than JJ's, and... he <em>was</em> beautifull....</p>
<p>His lighter-haired freind was on his feet again, singing and dancing along some sort of square stage that was being carried by a small army of men, the prince seemingly the object of his affection as he sang out and touted the power of this mysterious prince</p>
<p><em>"Prince Yuri, amorous he!"</em> he sang on, before tilting his attention towards Yura and offering him a seductive grin</p>
<p>
  <em>"Heard your prince was a sight lovely to see,"</em>
</p>
<p>Face now turning bright red, Yura stumbled back, pressing a hand to his chest as he looked down at the shy smile the brunette was giving in his direction</p>
<p>
  <em>"And that good people is why, he got all cute and dropped by-"</em>
</p>
<p>The crooner kept going, but Yura had started to tune him out at this point, backing up against Otabek before turning on his heel and running back into the palace, his favorite guard right on his heel</p>
<p>"Yura? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Yura snipped immediately, clearing his throat as he straightened up and adjusted his gaze, smirking at Otabek</p>
<p>"I just.... may have found the cash cow we need, have Grandpa summon him for a private meeting, let's see if this <em>other Yuri</em> is half the man his servant says he is,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really think this is going to work?" Yuri asked skeptically, cringing up at Viktor as the two walked through the palace</p>
<p>"You'll be fine, he already likes you or else he would have sent you away,"</p>
<p>Yuri supposed that was true, but he wasn't ready to celebrate just yet</p>
<p>He forced an awkward smile as the doors opened to the throne room, his heart racing with anxiety as he caught sight of the beautifull young prince</p>
<p>Reportedly, the prince of this land was also named "Yuri"- an ironic fact that Viktor kept claiming was good luck- and Yuri himself was going to do his best to impress him</p>
<p>If they were married, after all, then this other Yuri could keep him from failing as a prince, and then maybe, JUST.... maybe.... he wouldn't have made the worst mistake of his entire life....</p>
<p>"Y-Your highness!" Yuri squeaked, bowing deeply, wich seemed to surprise and <em>annoy</em> the other Yuri</p>
<p>Oops...</p>
<p>Forcing another smile, he cleared his throat and rose up, holding out the massive bouquet of flowers Viktor had summoned for him</p>
<p>"F-Fifty yellow roses! L-Like your hair!"</p>
<p>Oh no, he just kpt looking more and more angry...</p>
<p>"Yellow roses represent jealousy and infidelity, are you implying that you're going to be unfaithfull to me already?"</p>
<p>Yuri could have died of heart failure right then and there, a look of sheer <em>horror</em> crossing his face as he nearly dropped the flowers</p>
<p>"Actually your highness, that's the old meaning of yellow roses, the more up-to-date meaning is one of freindship, joy, and caring, His Majesty only meant to convey that he wishes your freindship, regardless of how you may receive him as a suitor," Viktor chimed in charmingly</p>
<p>"A cheap tactic created by merchants, there's no underlying legend of the yellow rose representing such things as there is with the former meaning," the blonde snipped</p>
<p>Yuri was going to throw up, he was going to <em>die</em>, he was going to be executed all because he didn't know the difference between two meanings for the same damn flower!</p>
<p>"Mm... well perhaps the fifty emeralds may suit your taste better? Emerald, like your eyes, representing compassion and patience," Viktor suggested, taking the flowers and handing Yuri the box of emeralds he had been holding</p>
<p>"Of wich, our young prince seems to have none," Viktor wispered into Yuri's ear, receiving a stomp on the foot for his efforts as Yuri grinned crookedly and held the box out with shaky hands</p>
<p>The other prince seemed to consider this for a moment, before giving a small nod, leaving Yuri to sigh with releif as a guard came to collect both prizes</p>
<p>"You do know that my name is <em>also</em> Yuri, yes? Don't you think that would be confusing for the people? Having <em>two</em> Prince Yuris?"</p>
<p>"So go by Yura then," Viktor suggested</p>
<p>"I'm not mistaken when I say that your family is descended from Russia, am I? And as that is our neighboring country... surely this should be no problem,"</p>
<p>"And why should I have to change MY name?" he sneered</p>
<p>"M-My country doesn't have diminutives or nicknames," Yuri offered shyly, before catching what he said and crinnging at himself</p>
<p>"Oh? And what <em>is</em> your country anyway? I don't recall you mentioning,"</p>
<p>SHIT</p>
<p>"Nippon!" Viktor volunteered helpfully</p>
<p>"Not far from Japan,"</p>
<p>Because "'Nippon" was the Japanese <em>word</em> for Japan...</p>
<p>Atleast it seemed to satisfy the blonde though</p>
<p>"Mm... tell me then, if Nippon is such a small country that I've never heard of it, how is it so wealthy?"</p>
<p>"It's exactly by keeping ourselves quiet that we keep ourselves wealthy," Viktor explained</p>
<p>"We avoid making enemies, we avoid people finding out about our wealth, and thus we avoid problems such as war that would otherwise damage our economy,"</p>
<p>The blonde seemed to believe that, atleast, to the releif of the other two</p>
<p>"I see... and you're so willing to expose yourselves now of all times because...?"</p>
<p>"W-Well... I'm looking to get married too.... a-and... um.... the few countries we usually align with... there's.. not really any....-"</p>
<p>"You're the closest openly gay prince we could find!" Viktor supplied with a bright smile</p>
<p>Yuri wanted to sink into the floor and die</p>
<p>For the longest moment, the other Yuri said nothing, only causing the so-called Prince Of Nippon to fret even more, before finally rising from his throne</p>
<p>"Mila, show the other Yuri and his companion to the jasmine room,"</p>
<p>A beautifull red-headed guard gave the prince a nod before approaching Yuri and Viktor, bowing politely before gesturing for them to follow her</p>
<p>Had they just.... pulled that off....?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did we just pull that off...?"</p>
<p>Considering that Yuri was currently laying on the softest bed he had ever felt and not, you know, the floor of a dungeon? He was pretty willing to bet that somehow, someway, they actually had</p>
<p>"Seems like it," Viktor smirked, flopping down on the bed next to  Yuri and sighing blissfully as he stretched out</p>
<p>".....Unbelievable," Yuri said flatly</p>
<p>Viktor nodded his agreement, flipping over onto his stomach and nuzzling into a pillow</p>
<p>"You seem even happier than I am to be here," Yuri noted as he watched Viktor wiggle around peacefully in the bed</p>
<p>"Mmm...." is the only answer he received- if that could even be called an answer</p>
<p>"What, is the lamp not nicely furnished?" Yuri asked curiously, adjusting his glasses- wich he had put on once they settled in the guest room, no longer needing to project the sexy image that Viktor had tried to turn him into</p>
<p>"Mmm, it is... but it's... when I'm in the lamp, I'm not really entirely <em>me</em>, I don't take the same physical manifestation that I do now, the same that I did before,"</p>
<p>"...Before?" Yuri asked in confusion, earning a small nod from Viktor</p>
<p>"Before I became a genie,"</p>
<p>"I didn't know there <em>was</em> a before," Yuri noted with surprise</p>
<p>Viktor merely shrugged, curling around his pillow a little tighter</p>
<p>"There was a time when I was the master of the lamp..."</p>
<p>Yuri went quiet, listening to the somberness of his tone as Viktor moved his fingers along the pillows</p>
<p>"I was human once, I got tricked by the genie at the time into releasing him and.... I took his place,"</p>
<p>"You took his place...?" Yuri repeated quietly</p>
<p>Viktor nodded, taking a deep breath and flopping onto his back</p>
<p>"Well.... could I release you then? Set you free?"</p>
<p>"No, Yuri, you musn't do that," Viktor warned quietly, reaching out to gently take Yuri's hand</p>
<p>"I fear that if you wish for such a thing, you'll only get yourself trapped in here instead, that's what happened to me before,"</p>
<p>Yuri's heart ached, knowing that Viktor had been sentenced to this fate...</p>
<p>It was terrible</p>
<p>"Viktor-"</p>
<p>"Hey, why don't we go exploring?" Viktor suggested with a bright, happy grin, suddenly sliding off of the bed and jumping to his feet</p>
<p>"Exploring...?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!! Oh it's been so LONG since I've been out, I want to see the world!!"</p>
<p>Yuri's lips ticked up a little and he slid off of the bed as well, tilting his head curiously</p>
<p>"Ok, what do you suggest?"</p>
<p>There was a glint in Viktor's eyes, promising mischeif as he snapped his fingers, the rug on the floor beneath them suddenly levitating upwards and flying towards the window</p>
<p>Effortlessly, Viktor slid the window open and climbed onto the magically flying carpet, then held his hand out for Yuri in excited anticipation</p>
<p>"What do you say, Prince Yuri? Do you trust me?"</p>
<p>Lips ticking up, Yuri eagerly took his hand and climbed onto the carpet himself</p>
<p>"Absolutely,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think this might be the right guy?" Otabek asked, mildly surprised, as he leaned back against the wall of the fountain, watching as his prince lounged on the ground, rubbing the tiger's belly as the massive cat purred and snuggled against his leg</p>
<p>"I think so, he's got no confidence or power wich means he won't try to challenge my decisions, his country is small but wealthy wich is what we need, and he apparently needs me as much as I need him, sounds like the perfect groom if you ask me, and he's so attached to that servant of his-"</p>
<p>"I think he might have been a guard Yura,"</p>
<p>"Whatever he was, the other Yuri is attached, just as I'm attached to you, perhaps we could work out a sort of.... arrangement,"</p>
<p>Otabek nodded slowly, having to admit that Yura had a point, it <em>did</em> sound like a pretty good set-up...</p>
<p>"You might be right,"</p>
<p>"Yeah.... I'm thinking I am,"</p>
<p>Smirking, Yura hopped up to his feet, giving a low <em>"Not now Potya"</em> under his breath as the tiger attempted to get his attention back</p>
<p>"Beka, I have a request,"</p>
<p>"Go for it,"</p>
<p>"I want to go out to the marketplace," Yura proclaimed</p>
<p>"I want to get a gift for.... my new <em>fiance'</em>,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"A thrilling chase, a wonderous place... for you and me...."</em>
</p>
<p>Yuri wasn't sure why Viktor liked singing so much, but the other's enthusiasm was infectious, and by the time their song was over and their magic carpet ride had started to come to an end, he couldn't hold himself back anymore, leaning in closer and pressing a soft, loving kiss to Viktor's lips</p>
<p>The genie responded eagerly, cupping Yuri's cheek affectionately as he returned the kiss</p>
<p>Yuri realized in that moment that he had made a horrible mistake before</p>
<p>He may not know anything about being a prince, but he <em>did</em> know that he wanted to marry someone for love, not for politics, and Viktor....</p>
<p>He was falling in love with Viktor....</p>
<p>He pulled back, heart racing as he carefully wove his fingers with the genie's, squeezing his hand</p>
<p>"Viktor... we need to talk about something,"</p>
<p>"Anything," Viktor promised</p>
<p>Ah.... he was smiling so sweetly, and against the darkness of the night sky, his beautifull silver hair and stunning blue eyes stood out even more</p>
<p>"W-Well.... it's just-"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I said back off!"</em>
</p>
<p>Yuri recognized that voice</p>
<p>Looking down at the ground, he felt rather surprised to see the other Yuri standing in the middle of the mostly empty marketplace, dressed in a cloak and snarling at some tall guy in much finer clothing</p>
<p>"Go there- no!" Yuri demanded, tugging on the corner of the carpet to direct it and letting Viktor's magic guide them</p>
<p>"W-Wait Yuri! What did you need to-?"</p>
<p>"Later!" he insisted, turning the carpet down and jumping off of it the minute ground was close enough</p>
<p>Viktor cursed under his breath, giving a wave of his hand as a sword appeared in Yuri's hand, a katana, like from his homeland, and followed quickly behind him as the false prince stepped between the other Yuri and the stranger</p>
<p>"Back. Off." Yuri ordered immediately, effectively taking all three of the others by surprise</p>
<p>But the stranger, after his initially shock and confusion faded back, only began to grin, laughing loudly and staring down at Yuri with a fire of excitement in his eyes</p>
<p>"And who might you be?"</p>
<p>"Prince Yuri of Nippon," he replied, eyes narrowed as he aimed his sword at the other man</p>
<p>"Oh? And what business do you have here, Prince Of Nippon?"</p>
<p>"He's my fiance`!" the other Yuri bellowed from behind the brunette</p>
<p>Instinctively, Yuri turned his head, eyes wide as he stared at the other Yuri, who seemed quite sure of his announcement</p>
<p>"...No, really," the stranger chuckled</p>
<p>"I mean it JJ, I'm serious! We got engaged this afternoon, and you don't want to fuck with him! He's got the strength of ten regular men and can take out a hundred bad guys with swords all by himself!"</p>
<p>Suddenly the air of cocky amusement was gone, and Yuri could only stare at the other man's face as it fell into something much darker and far more serious</p>
<p>"Is that so?"</p>
<p>Swallowing tightly, Yuri gave a tight nod, despite the anxiety bubbling up within him</p>
<p>"Well then tell me, Prince Yuri Of Nippon, do you know who I am?"</p>
<p>Slowly, Yuri shook his head, bringing an even darker tint to the other man's eyes</p>
<p>"I am King JJ of the Red Leaf, and if you're going to threaten me.... you should very well have the stuff to back it up with,"</p>
<p>Yuri narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, steadying his grip on the katana</p>
<p>"I have plenty to back my claims with, Your Majesty, if you wish to test them,"</p>
<p>For a breif moment, JJ was quiet, before letting out a low chuckle and shook his head, stepping back</p>
<p>"Ok Prince Yuri Of Nippon, I'll take your word for that this time, but next time..... you'll have to be prepared to prove yourself,"</p>
<p>With a wink, JJ turned away and walked away, leaving the Yuris and Viktor alone</p>
<p>Yuri exhaled lowly, letting his sword fall and his shoulders sag</p>
<p>"You know I didn't need you to do that, right?" Yura snipped, eyes narrowed</p>
<p>Yuri swallowed, face red</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he mumbled, turning towards Yura and sheathing his sword, wondering breifly when Viktor had given him the sheath to begin with</p>
<p>"No... don't be, watching JJ's ego get kicked in the balls is the best thing that's happened to me all day," Yura smirked</p>
<p>"I have to go find Otabek, we got separated wile we were shopping, I'll meet you back at the palace, we need to have a talk,"</p>
<p>Yuri nodded anxiously, giving a little wave as Yura turned around and ran off, leaving him and Viktor alone again</p>
<p>"This is great, Yuri," Viktor promised with a weak smile, reaching out to place a hand on Yuri's shoulder</p>
<p>"This is just what you wanted,"</p>
<p>"Yeah...."</p>
<p>So... why wasn't Yuri happy...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turns out, the Yuris weren't actually that different</p>
<p>They each loved someone else and only wanted this union for political gain, and they had completely different strengths and weaknesses when it came to running a country, wich was an even bigger bonus</p>
<p>All together, they seemed to be perfectly compatible, even though Yura's temper often got ahead of himself and he ended up snapping at Yuri for just about everything under the sun</p>
<p>Well, no one said they had to like eachother</p>
<p>The wedding was moving along full force, a public announcement hadn't been made just yet but there were plenty of people spreading the word that the young prince Yuri was marrying a foreigner from some far away land full of riches</p>
<p>Yura was.... satisfied, figuring this was the best he was going to get, and Yuri....</p>
<p>Yuri was ok, he was happier than he had been during the vast majority of his life, but most of that happiness came from Viktor, not from being a prince or having riches or having an upcoming union with the other Yuri</p>
<p>A few weeks had passed since the incident in the market and Yuri....</p>
<p>Yuri still hadn't spent either of his other two wishes, but he had something in mind for what he wanted to do with them</p>
<p>He just needed to check with Viktor and see if they were plausible...</p>
<p>He kept the lamp hidden in the floorboards of his room, beneath the enchanted rug, so it would be safe, and never took it out</p>
<p>But at the moment...</p>
<p>He and Viktor had established in the beginning that Viktor was perfectly free to go and come as he pleased, and he had gone off that morning without saying where he was going or why, leaving the Yuris to have a mostly tense but atleast slowly improving breakfast together</p>
<p>Now Yuri just needed to summon him</p>
<p>He knew that he could always just call Viktor's name and have his attention, but sometimes Viktor was a little late in responding, and he was eager to share this new idea with him, so it was probably just best to rub the lamp to summon him</p>
<p>He moved the rug, opened the floorboards, and reached for the lamp..... only for an immense pain to shoot through the back of his head</p>
<p>He was out like a light before he even hit the ground</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit Yuri, wake up!!"</p>
<p>The pain in his cheek had Yuri gasping awake, blinking as he stared up at the face before him</p>
<p>"O-Otabek!?"</p>
<p>What was Yura's favorite guard- not to mention boyfreind- doing here... trying to wake him up... in the center of-...?</p>
<p>"VIKTOR!!"</p>
<p>"It's too late," Otabek hissed, his eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet, Potya pacing anxiously behind him as the guard helped Yuri to his feet</p>
<p>"W-What do you mean <em>too late</em>!?!"</p>
<p>"I mean that JJ was following you- or atleast, he had sent one of his goons to follow you, they witnessed Viktor's magic and found out he was a genie, they found the lamp and stole it-"</p>
<p>"Dammit!"</p>
<p>"And now JJ is trying to force a wedding between himself and Yura,"</p>
<p>"What!?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what his obsession with the young prince is, but he's always had a desire for him, and now he's trying to force Yura into it by wishing their marriage, and... for absolute power...."</p>
<p>Narrowing his eyes, Yuri hurried out of the room with Otabek tagging closely behind</p>
<p>"What <em>exactly</em> did he wish for? How did he phrase it?"</p>
<p>"His first wish was to be the most powerfull king in the world, his second was to have a wedding with Yura,"</p>
<p>Yuri breathed a sigh of releif, his eyes fluttering shut for the smallest moment as they ran</p>
<p>"Good, then I might have an idea for how to stop this,"</p>
<p>"I'm all ears," Otabek promised, taking a turn down another hall and depending on Yuri to follow him</p>
<p>"Sorry, I can't tell you, I just need you to trust me,"</p>
<p>Much to his surprise, Otabek gave a nod of confirmation, steeling Yuri's nerves, if only a little bit, as they ran outside to where the wedding was supposed to be taking place</p>
<p>There was an alter and lots of flowers and Yura... desperately trying to pull himself away as he was pushed to the alter by some hand-maids</p>
<p>"Yuri!!!!"</p>
<p>Ah, and there was Viktor, standing beside JJ, who was wearing a truly massive golden crown and dramatic purple cloak, holding back from Viktor from his attempts to run to Yuri</p>
<p>"As much as I hate to keep lovers apart, as I consider myself something of a romantic, I'm afraid I can't let you go back to him, I know how this works, if the Prince Of Nippon gets the lamp back he'll just wish to undo <em>my</em> wishes, and I can't allow tha-"</p>
<p>"You're wrong," Yuri interrupted suddenly, his heart racing and his hands shaking, but he kept on, he kept going because he didn't have any other choice, because this was what he needed to do and if he failed-....</p>
<p>Failure really wasn't an option</p>
<p>"I really don't care about what you're doing with your wishes, all I care about is no longer having to steal to survive.... and having my lover, luckily, I can have both and you can have insurance that no one will ever use the genie against you,"</p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing you jackass!?" Yura screamed in horror, but Yuri wouldn't even look in his direction</p>
<p>"Go on..." JJ prompted slowly</p>
<p>"Set Viktor free, you have one wish left right? So wish for him to be free, I get my boyfreind and you get an empty lamp that can never be used against you, hat are the downsides? Otherwise if you use your last wish for yourself he'll just go back in the lamp and you can bet that one of us will take the lamp and undo all of this, or, even if you use that last wish to kill us all, someone, somewhere, EVENTUALLY, will still get the lamp and take your power anyway, this ensures your power stays absolute, right?"</p>
<p>"You fucking traitor!!" Yura shouted again, but no one paid him much mind, even Otabek, who was internally panicking, tried to keep his face calm, knowing that Yuri had a plan</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>He would just feel alot more secure if he had some indication of what that plan <em>was</em></p>
<p>"I have to admit, you're alot less of a martyr than I expected from the guy who managed to sneak into the cave of wonders,"</p>
<p>"Well what can I say? Love changes a person,"</p>
<p>"And you aren't going to protest either?" JJ asked curiously, turning his attention to Viktor, who stood in golden chains next to the king- no doubt manifested himself, just to make a statement</p>
<p>"I've been trapped in this lamp for thousands of years and I've finally got freedom at my door, even I'm not selfless enough to turn that down, especially if I get to have Yuri when this is all over,"</p>
<p>JJ clicked his tongue, giving a small shrug</p>
<p>"Alright then.... for my third and final wish... I wish that you, Viktor, genie of the lamp, were set free,"</p>
<p>Thunder boomed and lightening cracked above them, a massive wirlwind of purple smirk beginning to swirl around them before zeroing in on just Viktor and JJ, screams could be heard coming from inside the tornado of smoke, but Yuri knew they weren't Viktor's</p>
<p>When the smoke cleared, Viktor stood before them, disoriented and wobbling- but human all the same, and JJ....</p>
<p>JJ was gone</p>
<p>All that was left was a golden lamp sitting at their feet</p>
<p>"Yuri!!"</p>
<p>Glancing up, the brunette beamed as Viktor charged forward, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover and smothering him in kisses, wich Yuri eagerly returned with just as much vigor</p>
<p>"You knew that was going to happen... didn't you?" Yura breathed, his eyes wide and his heart racing a little bit faster</p>
<p>Looking up, Yuri nodded, smiling shyly at him as he hugged Viktor tighter and tighter</p>
<p>"That was one risky move...."</p>
<p>"I know,"</p>
<p>Yura gave a small, somewhat anxious smile, a silent thank you, before running into Otabek's arms and hugging him tightly as well</p>
<p>All was well, in that moment, there was just one little matter left to settle....</p>
<p>"So um.... is the wedding still on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~+~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Yuris ended up not getting married- not to eachother, atleast</p>
<p>Yuri and Viktor had the fastest wedding the kingdom had ever seen, with Otabek and Yura deciding to take things a little slower- but not by much</p>
<p>Yuri, not having his own country to rule, and finding out from Viktor later that the "make me a prince" wish hadn't <em>exactly</em> been fullfilled yet, as Viktor was relying on his marriage to Yura to make him a prince rather than having to change the entire course of history and create a country from scratch, but that was fine, Yuri still had all of the riches from his wish and he happily shared them with Yura and his kingdom, striking up an interesting bargain</p>
<p>They would co-rule the same country, no one would ever know that Yuri wasn't a real prince or how much money he gave to the royal family, and with no more need for a rich and powerfull spouse, Yura was free to marry anyone he wanted</p>
<p>Yuri would work behind the scenes with things like strategy and communication, Yura would be the more public figure and handle decisions about war and political arrangements, it all worked out quite well with everyone getting what they wanted in the end- well, except for JJ, who definitely got the power he craved, just not in the fashion he had wished for</p>
<p>And the golden lamp?</p>
<p>At the bottom of the lamp and sealed in cement- where it can never be used to terrorize anyone or anything</p>
<p>All's well that-.... well in this case, all is just well</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>